


Hat Drabble

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>Good for the Soul</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Drabble

It came off during the first blow. When Fraser could no longer rise and lay bleeding, beaten, one of his attackers dropped it on him in a final gesture of contempt.

His arrogance was proven once again. He'd never let it stop him before, and when he told Ray there was no beating the system, it was with cold calculation. Fraser knew the power of the uniform.

In the men's room of the 27th, he slowly put each piece back on, until he reached the last.

The sturdy band held the bandage tightly to his head as he walked away.


End file.
